


Ensign Rey Hux

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Father Figure, Finn and Phasma are Knights of Ren, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Phasma, Jedi Ben Solo, Not Force-Sensitive Rey, Platonic Relationships, Protective Armitage Hux, Protective Phasma, first order rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: Instead of being left on the backwater desert Jakku, Rey's parents sell her to the First Order to give her a better life. Naturally, the First Order tells her that they sold her for drug money, and they are her savior. Particularly her mentor, one Commander Armitage Hux. Can the young commander really raise a little girl into an officer fit for the First Order, though?





	1. Introductions

 Rey was curled up on the cot she'd been set on, her tears long dry. She hadn't moved since she was brought to this office, finally taking in what her parents had done. They'd sold her, like some piece of scrap, to a group called the First Order. Rey was terrified of what was going to happen, but more than that, she was hurt by the actions of her parents. How could they just sell her off like that? She had almost started crying again when the door slid open, and a man in a crisp black uniform stepped in. He was a young man, with skin as pale as bone and fiery hair. He looked at her like one looks at a malfunctioning droid they don't particularly like, and Rey curled up further, tears already flowing. The man sighed, and sat on the cot beside her.

 “Your name is Rey, yes?” he asked, his voice crisp and clipped with a Core accent. There was no smile on his face but, if one looked, there were traces of one in his eyes. Little Rey sniffled, nodding. She was still scared, but this man seemed nice, and no one else had taken the time to ask her name.

 “I am Commander Armitage Hux,” the officer said, a hint of pride in his voice. “You will refer to me as Commander, or sir if time is of the essence. You have been selected to join the Officer Corps of the First Order. Be proud, not many are worthy of such an honor.” Rey looked up, her eyelids puffy from crying and rubbing her eyes.

 “I wanna go home, Mister Commander,” she said softly. Armitage, showing more restraint than he'd thought possible, did not correct the girl's mistaken language. The girl had been a civilian until today, after all, and she'd watched her former family sell her off for a pittance. He could have a little sympathy, this time.

 “This is your home now, Rey,” he said, putting his hand on her tiny shoulder. “But, do as you're told, and this will be a far better life than anything that family could have given you. You are superior to the common rabble now, being a member of the First Order. You, along with everyone here, are inherently better than the rest of the galaxy.” Rey sniffled again, looking at her hands. She seemed to sit up a little straighter from the praise, and Armitage allowed himself a minuscule smile.

 "Let's get you to the quartermaster and get you sized for your uniform," he said, lifting Rey to her feet. "Then, we'll introduce you to the Rens."

 "The Rens?" Rey asked, curious. Her tears were already drying, and her natural curiosity was taking over.

 "They are apprentices to Supreme Leader Snoke," Armitage explained, leading Rey out of the little holding room and down the stark hallway. Rey looked very out of place, being so small and not in a uniform. "Finn and Phasma Ren are onboard our ship at the moment, and you must give them proper respect. Just because you're all children doesn't mean you can forget your place." Rey was already dreading meeting these Rens. She grabbed Armitage's hand out of instinct, trying to hide herself against his thin leg. He sighed, stopping.

 "Rey," he said softly, "don't try to hide behind me. You must have courage and face what makes you afraid, or you will never be a good officer." Somehow, that little statement seemed to work, distilling in Rey a burst of confidence, though Armitage noted that she didn't let go of his hand. He decided to take the win while it was available and led her to the quartermaster's office.

 

 

\-----

 

 

 Rey stood in front of the mirror in her new quarters, a small one person room with an attached refresher, looking at her newly uniformed reflection. She was very pleased with how she looked, her grey trainee uniform looking sleek and clean. She put on her cap the way Commander Hux had shown her and went to leave the little room, her previous fears entirely forgotten. She liked Commander Hux, and she was excited to meet these Rens. Armitage was waiting outside the little room, reading something on a datapad as Rey walked out. He nodded to her, slipping the pad back into his belt.

 "Excellent," Armitage said, waving for her to follow him. "I had hoped you'd be able to dress yourself, and I'm glad to be proven correct." Rey straightened a little at the backhanded praise, not understanding the subtle jab at her former parents, as Commander Hux opened the door to the Rens' chambers. Rey gasped as two kids, a dark skinned boy and a large blonde girl, Force leapt after each other around the large entranceway. Armitage, however, was tired already.

"Come on, you two," he barked out, catching all three kids' attentions. "Finn, Phasma, this is Rey. She will be joining our Officer Corps as a new recruit under my tutelage. You will be seeing her a lot from now on." The blonde girl beamed, picking Rey up in a bone crushing hug.

"Hello there," the dark boy said, smiling. "I'm Finn, and this is Phasma. We are Apprentices to the Knights of Ren. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rey giggled, sticking out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Rey, it's nice to meet you too!"


	2. Rey's Day Off Part 1

25 ABY, 0530 Local Standard Time

First Order Officer's Academy, Syal System, Unknown Regions

Recruit Rey's Quarters

 Rey awoke with a start as the standard wake up alarm went off over the PA system, followed by general announcements for the recruits. She grumbled to herself as she got up and got ready for the morning physical training, pulling on her boots just as her door opened, revealing her fellow recruits Matcha and Deka, both with wide grins on their faces.

 "What are you two so happy about?" Rey asked, straightening her cap in her little mirror that Commander Hux- he's a captain now, she reminded herself- had gotten her to help with keeping her uniform exact. Deka stepped into the room, her mischievous grin practically splitting her angular face in two.

 "Today is the anniversary of our recruitment," she said, leaning against Rey's little desk. "Trainer L'Slah gave the three of us leave for the day!" Rey looked up in surprise, as did Matcha.

 "That's what you meant by you had a surprise?" Matcha asked, taking his cap off. "I thought you meant we had like, an extra dessert ration for the day or something."

 "The whole day off?" Rey asked, sitting on her cot. "That's awesome!" Deka's grin widened somehow.

 "Let's call it a perk of being the top recruits in our class," she said, checking her nails. Rey never understood how the Mirialan girl got away with keeping her nails sharp enough to draw blood, but she'd never seen one of the trainers discipline Deka for it, even when other recruits around them were reprimanded and punished for far less. Rey tended to chalk it up to Deka's stellar academic and tactical record. After all, Armitage was allowed to have a pet, and he was an actual officer! Why couldn't a good recruit have dangerous fingertips?

 "So what are we gonna do for our impromptu holiday?" Matcha asked, closing the door behind himself. "Trainer Kuro was holding that piloting demonstration today." Rey rolled her eyes.

 "You know you're too big to pilot a fighter, Matcha," she teased, smiling. "Are the Rens here today? Their training duels are amazing to watch. It's like a real battle to the death to them."

 "That sounds like a sight to see," Deka agreed, her eyes sparkling. "I'll comm the arena and see if it's reserved for them." Rey's smile grew as the three friends discussed plans for the day.

 

\-----

 

0956

Mess Hall

 Rey ate her breakfast ration slowly, watching the other recruits milling about during the breakfast hour. Some were holding datapads playing a battle royale style game called Parsec; she didn't really care for it, but it was apparently in it's ninth season and the other recruits didn't like it. Rey smiled as she saw two recruits almost come to blows over it. She was drawn from her observations by Deka taking her usual seat next to Rey, and Matcha across from them.

 "So, the Rens apparently do have a training session today," Matcha said, digging in to his meal. "It's not a duel though. I dunno what it's supposed to be, maybe just exercise?" Rey shrugged.

 "They're supposedly like Lord Vader, back in the Galactic Empire," she explained. "They use Jedi magic for the First Order, but they aren't blinded by dogma like Jedi were."

 "So they can lift things with their minds and choke people through a holocomm?" Deka asked, impressed. "If they're even a tenth as awesome as Lord Vader, they're valuable allies and resources of the First Order."

 "They definitely are," Rey said, "Especially Phasma Ren. She's tougher than any stormtrooper I've seen, and taller than them too. If she didn't have Jedi powers, I believe she'd be an excellent soldier." Deka grinned.

 "Does our dear Recruit Rey have a crush on a Knight of Ren?" the Mirialan teased, nudging Rey's side. Rey's face went red with embarrassment, and she glared at Deka, but no words escaped her tongue. "I do believe she does!" Deka laughed.

 "I do not!" Rey finally retorted, crossing her arms. "Besides, that would be fraternization with a superior officer, I'm not going to risk a court martial for something so frivolous and childish."

 "Rey. You're ten." Deka poked her with a breadstick. "And, the Knights of Ren technically aren't part of the chain of command, so it's not fraternizing."

 "Deka, give it a rest," Matcha said, still eating his meal. "Just cause someone has a crush doesn't mean they should or need to act on it. Leave Rey be."

 "Thank you, Matcha," Rey said quietly.

 

\-----

 

1201

Training Arena

 Rey sat on a bench off to one side of the arena, watching in awe as Finn and Phasma dueled using only their Jedi powers, which was apparently something called the Force. She saw Finn lift the taller Human without touching her and slam her into the far wall. She gasped as Phasma fired lightning from her hands, launching him a dozen feet back. She was on the edge of her seat throughout the duel, and applauded with the other recruits when Phasma planted her foot on Finn's chest after she pummeled him with a blast of pure force, declaring her victory.

 "That was insane!" Matcha raved, "Did you see when Phasma got him in a chokehold from across the arena?"

 "What about when Finn leapt all the way up into the rafters and disappeared?" Deka asked, beaming. "Can they teach that Force thing? Cause that seems very useful."

 "I think the lightning was amazing," Rey said, leaning back in her seat. "She couldn't do that last time we talked." Deka and Matcha's jaws dropped.

 "Wait you actually talk to the Rens?" Deka asked. She and Matcha exchanged looks.

 "Yeah, my sponsor, Captain Hux, introduced us," Rey explained. "I've known them since I was recruited." Deka grabbed her by the shoulders.

 "Tell us everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had after reading a bit of Les Miserables, and already I have a multichapter plot in my head. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come in the hopefully near future!


End file.
